


Mend and Make Do

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: McGee’s jacket needs a little medical attention.





	Mend and Make Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #606 "make do"

“It seems your bullet-proof vest is indeed also knife-proof,” said Ducky. “I can’t find a scratch.”

“On _me_ ,” corrected McGee, shrugging his shirt back on. “There’s a big slice in my jacket, and that’s the third one I’ve ruined this month. I won’t be able to request another for weeks.”

Ducky inspected it. “So, there is. But it’s a clean cut, I can fix that.”

“You can?”

“Of course, Timothy. Mend and make do didn’t end with the second World War, and sewing is still a useful skill, even in this modern age.”

McGee smiled. “Maybe you can teach me.”

THE END


End file.
